<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Ichor by roguefaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771704">Black Ichor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie'>roguefaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel/Demon Sex, Bargaining, Bisexuality, Enemies to enemies who fuck, F/F, Fingerfucking, Flash Fic, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, demon smoke, use of powers during sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They each know about the other's side hustle. Maybe they can use that knowledge to enjoy a different one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anael/Ruby (Supernatural: Devil's Bargain)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writing Rainbow Black</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Ichor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts">klutzy_girl</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re criticizing me about my gig? I know about yours.”</p><p>Ruby shrugged. “Who knows if that’s going to work out.”</p><p>“Really? You seemed sure a couple of weeks ago.”</p><p>“Back and forth, I guess.”</p><p>“I can tell.”</p><p>“Well? Do we have a deal?”</p><p>“Who knows, Ruby. But I do know one thing.” Anael crossed the room to her and when she pressed in close Ruby wasn’t surprised. Maybe she thought Ruby was easy, falling for the Boy King and all that.</p><p>Anael’s hands were warm.</p><p>Really warm, like they could light something up inside of Ruby, like they could--</p><p>Maybe Ruby would be easy this one time. Maybe she would let this happen. She was only one bad decision away from letting this be.</p><p>“I bet you want to know what these feel like inside that vessel,” Anael said, pressing into Ruby and running her hands over her borrowed shoulders.</p><p>“I--”</p><p>“You might.”</p><p>“I might.”</p><p>Ruby wasn’t expecting that little transactional offer to be easier than whatever the hell she’s got going with Sam, but then again maybe she should have.</p><p>Ruby likes warm things.</p><p>They don’t find a motel room. They’re in the warehouse where Anael set up shop this time and the wall is cold against Ruby’s back, colder still because Anael’s hands are ready to light her up inside.</p><p>What she’s not expecting is just how it works. There’s light pouring out of Anael’s fingers as they push in and out of the vessel, and there’s the slightest trail of black ichor seeping out of the vessel’s mouth, then back in again, then out, and Ruby can’t make it stop and she doesn’t really want to, because the light feels amazing even if technically it’s not really inside of her. She can still feel everything she needs to feel. The vessel is still hers. Everything is sharp and full of light and amazing. She'll never forget this for a thousand years.</p><p>She’s never really felt an angel before, not like this. Oh, definitely not like this. </p><p>She’ll have to apologize to Sam later, or keep this secret from him too, whichever comes first.</p><p>Ruby could let this happen all day. She’ll figure out how she’ll deal with the aftermath later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mean hey, why not. I actually never really thought about this pairing, but... seems pretty great once I did. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>